The Orb of Sedah
by SleepingHorizon
Summary: The villains of Jump City were unexplainably getting weaker and weaker with every passing minute, Tamaran was being ambushed by an unknown, powerful force... and that's only the beginning. This was the calm before the storm and something told Robin that things were about to get VERY bad.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Hello there readers! This is my first story in...eh probably around three years? My New Years resolution is to write more, so hopefully there will be an update at least every week.

Just a warning, these first few chapters probably won't be all that interesting...but hang with me! I promise it will get better...at least I hope it will, it's all in the eye of the beholder I guess :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

A final jump back kick and a well placed punch was all it took to send Slade falling to his knees in defeat. Yes, you heard right.

The Titans had finally triumphed over the malicious villain, and yet no one was rejoicing, Robin wore no smug expression, no cries of victory were proclaimed, and no sweat had even begun to form on any of their brows. Hell, Slade hadn't even made any petty jabs at any of them during the fight.

Something was wrong, it was a fact all of them knew.

The past two weeks had been filled with countless battles, none of which had lasted over six minutes. Slade had created a new low record: a minute and four seconds. Jump's villains were getting weaker as the hours passed and each victory brought a new wave of anxiety creeping over the Titans.

When Control Freak had attacked them last week, the young heroes had defeated him in less, if not the same, amount of time as they usually did, which normally meant around five minutes. It seemed as if their worst enemies were becoming the easiest to take down. The thought that Slade had sunk lower than Control Freak...The Boy Wonder shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts to make sense of it all.

Robin stared down at Slade's cowering figure. His nemesis, shivering at his feet. It wasn't...normal. Every battle had been too easily won, conflicts were supposed to last, to reoccur even. The abruptness of the recent encounters was unnerving, but this was _Slade. _This was the man who had haunted him for years, the man who had caused him many sleepless and restless nights. This was the man he had only dreamed of defeating, the one who occupied his obsessions. It should not have taken a minute to beat him.

Police sirens echoed in the distance announcing the fall of yet another villain. Slade's body writhed in pain with each noise made by the approaching vehicles, a terrifying sight in Robin's eyes. It was strange that even at his enemies weakest, the Boy Wonder could still feel so uneasy and fearful towards the masked man.

Maybe...maybe this was all in his head. Maybe he was imagining the sudden change. Maybe, he had actually gotten the upper hand against his enemy just this once. He sighed. He knew that wasn't the case. As the authorities pulled up Robin debated whether this sudden lack of strength all of their enemies seemed to have, or the "weakness disease" as Beast Boy called it since it apparently rhymed, could be a good thing. It was, after all, making the Titans job a lot easier...but something told him otherwise. Something told him that things were about to get much worse.

The uniformed men ushered Slade into the secure vehicles which Cyborg had assisted in improving. Robin wondered if they could tell something was up, or if if they could at least sense the dread all of the Titans felt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Behind him, Beast Boy sat on the pavement watching Cyborg do some technology related thing that made absolutely no sense to him. At least with Raven he knew she was meditating and how she did it, which meant repeating her mantra over and over again, but Cyborg? The youngest Titan really did try to understand his best friend, but he doubted he would ever grasp anything related to mechanics.

He was trying his best to keep his mind off of the fight that had just taken place and trying even harder to avert his eyes from his leader, fearful that the masked hero would start shouting orders at them. The green teen felt that if they accidentally made eye contact, Robin would start telling them that they hadn't really defeated Slade, but rather captured one of his look alike bots and now it was going to explode and destroy the whole city and then the real Slade would-"

"Beast Boy!" An irritated voice in his head intruded his panicking.

"Dude! Raven don't do that! You know I hate it when you get into my head like that!" He said aloud.

"Well maybe if you stopped stressing out so much I would actually be able to concentrate on meditating." She hissed, "it's bad enough that I have to put up with Robin worrying over there, I don't need your emotions getting mixed up with mine too!"

"Why are you even meditating out here? We just finished a fight!" He shot back.

"I-" she groaned and pulled her cloak above her head, "just forget about it."

He gave her an inquisitive look before letting his mind wander again.

He couldn't help it. Robin's obsession with Slade had gotten out of hand more then once, was it wrong for him to worry about it happening again?

A shadow flew above him, making its way over to Robin. Beast Boy could only stare up in wonder at the brave alien. She had way too much courage in the guy, he thought. Even after Robin had lashed out at her, she still remained loyal and trustworthy to him. She never ceased to amaze, did she? He smirked, nothing was expected less of a princess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Tanned legs eased themselves down next to the Titan's pensive leader.

Robins eyes remained glued to the flashing lights fading into the night as a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Robin?"

He turned, meeting the eyes of his best friend. They held the worry that was evident in her tone of voice, whether it was worry for him or worry for what was to come he wasn't sure. What he did know, however, was that she understood how stressed he felt even behind his masked eyes.

The pretty Tameranean's face was normally radiant with incessant happiness, but even her optimism couldn't stop her from feeling powerless against the hidden threat. Wordlessly, she took Robin's hand in her own and carried him into the azure sky, both contemplating the future as the rest of the Titans made their way home.


	2. Transmission

The morning after Slade's arrest was not one of good fortune.

No birds were chirping in the early sunshine, no smiles adorned the five teen's faces, and Raven hadn't even come down to make her herbal tea.  
Actually, the day was quite dreary. Dark, forlorn clouds lingered above the city, denying it the joy of natural light. They threatened to spill over and drench the inhabitants of Jump.  
The water surrounding Titan's tower lapped at the islands rocks, and the only sound to be heard was that of someone ferociously punching a training bag.  
Downstairs, one of the heroes stood staring in awe at the beauty before him. He was practically drooling but no one needed to know that.  
Cyborg had opted to work on his baby. Not that she needed much work, she was perfect after all. He grinned, tracing the exterior of the lovely car. Nope, it was decided, he could never get tired of looking at his masterpiece. Not even BB could- hmm, he stopped his mesmerized thoughts for a second, where was BB? He hadn't been downstairs that morning to have their daily "tofu vs meat" fight. Come to think of it, Cyborg hadn't even played video games with the green bean that day.  
So, wiping the grease and the slight drool off of his face, the mechanical man made his way up to his best friends room and casually knocked on the metal door.  
He heard a groan.  
"Yo BB, are you still sleeping?"  
No reply  
"Get your green butt up so I can beat you at video games again!" He taunted, soft footfalls could be heard from the other side of the door. Beast Boy permitted it to slide open an inch, allowing Cyborg to see how tired the changeling looked.  
"Cy, I'm not really feeling up to doing anything today," he muttered, rubbing his eyes, "I'll beat you tomorrow...or someth'n" he turned letting the door close behind his retreating figure before he fell back onto his bed.  
Cyborg shrugged, Beast Boy probably just had a cold or something. He decided he would go back later and check him into the med bay, just in case.  
Cyborg had only just begun to realize the erie silence that hung over the tower.  
BAM. silence... BAM. silence...BAM.  
Dumb punching bag, he made a mental note to soundproof the training room.  
It seemed like the only other person awake was Robin, but there was no way he was going in there to talk to him after yesterday. Knowing him, he was probably contemplating the meaning of life since Slade was no longer a threat.  
It was also probable that the spiky haired guy still felt that Slade posed a threat.  
The cybernetic man sighed, yeah, there was no way he was gonna go hang out with Robin at the moment if he actually wanted to do something fun. He briskly walked past the empath's room, not even stopping to think about hanging out with her. With the mood she had been in lately... He shuddered just thinking about the possibilities.  
"Hey Raven, wanna go play video games?" Boooom! The whole tower would explode!  
Okay so probably not, but it had gotten to a point were he wasn't sure how far she would go if he irritated her.  
He would leave that for Beast Boy to figure out.

As he made his way to the last member of the team's room he heard silent muffles from inside. Gingerly placing his ear against her door he tried to hear what was happening. He could only make out a few words, a mans voice:  
"Koriand'r sal, - opta cup'r-fin -" sniffle, "borq nor vaator." more sniffles...and they didn't sound as if they could have come from the man speaking.  
Was she crying?  
He knocked on the door twice before the girl opened it for him. Her eyes were puffy and red.  
"Cyborg?"  
"Star, are you okay? I heard-" he trailed off, not sure if he should confront her about it. Maybe it was something she would prefer not to talk about. It could also be something she just didn't feel like talking to _him_ about, Robin was normally the one to comfort her when she felt down.  
"I-oh Cyborg," she mustered, "I fear Tamaran may be under attack! I am unsure whether Galfore's forces will be able to handle the atrocities they are facing." a whimper escaped her lips as she looked down at the floor.  
"Were you just watching a transmission?" She nodded "Can you bring it to the ops room? We need to see what we're up against If we're gonna be going to Tamaran." He said with a faint smile, she lifted her gaze from the floor.  
"Truly? You wouldn't mind journeying all the way-"  
"No way little lady, you risk your life protecting this planet everyday, the least we can do is help protect yours."

* * *

The team gathered in the main room: Beast Boy trying painfully hard to keep his eyes open and in doing so managing to look half dead; Raven, sitting next to Starfire on the couch with her hood pulled up watching Cyborg as he programmed the mainframe to play the transmission in English; Robin pacing back and forth, most likely strategizing their moves once they arrived on Tamaran, and occasionally darting his eyes towards a certain alien as she stared blankly out the window.  
The sound of Galfore's voice broke the uncomfortable atmosphere like a cough during a moment of silence.

"My dear Princess Starfire, I-" he paused glancing behind him as a guard shouted in the background, "I fear that Tamaran has been exposed to a great evil... my child I beseech you, do not return home in these dire circumstances! Your kind heart urges you to do so but for your own protection, stay within the confines of Earth until the issue has been resolved. Do not worry princess, I will make sure that this threat is dealt with. It shall not take-" Galfore's voice was replaced with static. The look of pure horror on his face in the last second of the transmission flooded each of the Titans minds.  
Starfire let out a quiet sob, fearful of what had become of her father figure.  
In that instant Robin forgot all about the strange occurrences on earth, their weakened villains no longer a prominent issue in his mind. His best friend needed help, and he would do anything in his power to make sure her planet and people were safe.  
Throwing Galfore's warning out the window, the Titans prepared to go to Tamaran.

* * *

Please review! :)


	3. Sedah'rak

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are beautiful people.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans :(

* * *

The T-ship was set to launch as soon as possible. The last time Robin had called in, Cyborg had said around five minutes before it was safe to take off. Raven wasn't anxious to go. She wanted to help Starfire in any way possible, but, she couldn't stop the lingering feeling that she wouldn't be much help. Something was definitely not right and the empath could sense that her presence on Tamaran wouldn't be beneficial. She looked over at the girl beside her, she was hiding the anguish inside and putting on a brave face, but Raven could see right through it.

"Starfire, everything is going to be alright." She said, aware that comfort wasn't her strong suit.  
"I am certain you are correct..." she replied, took a pause and then swiveled her head to look at the other girl, "Raven, is there a way, perhaps, that you might be able to get into contact with Galfore?" she queried, tapping her index fingers together lightly. Raven graced the redhead with a rare smile.  
"I can try."  
With a deep breathe she floated into the air and began repeating her mantra, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos; Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."  
Her world faded into another place as her spirit left her body. She was searching, using the link her best friend had with Galfore to contact him. Searching, calming, dark...everything was so dark. Her eyes flashed frantically, calling the man's name, but she could feel her eyes growing heavy. There was a faint taste of blood in her mouth, and she savored it. It increased and her head began to pound, the throbbing pang growing in her chest was nothing in comparison. She rolled over in pain, a cry of anguish, what was happening to her? The darkness was closing in, growing in size as it devoured her whole. Her spirit was fading...slowly...oh how slowly.

"Raven!" Starfire shook her friend, trying to wake her from the trance. "Raven please answer me!" Her eyes were vibrating under closed lids as her body thrashed on the floor. Starfire lifted her body up, easing it onto the couch to prevent the empath from hurting herself. As soon as she came in contact with the material her eyes shot open, panic etched her face for a moment before disappearing entirely and being replaced with an emotionless mask.  
"I- I'm sorry Star, I couldn't reach him."  
"Guys, T-ship's ready to launch!" Beast Boy called before anymore words could be exchanged between the two girls.

* * *

The trip was long and quiet. Beast Boy and Raven slept for most of the journey, occasionally awakening to check the ship's progress. After the latter's failed attempt earlier that day she was feeling very weak. Starfire had not brought the event up, which for some reason, greatly eased the empath's mind. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, and so she was grateful for the aliens silence. The boys would probably bombard her with questions, wasting their time worrying about something that wasn't important.  
It was just a mistake...nothing more.

Starfire was absorbed in her own thoughts, struggling to do everything in her power to keep from assuming the worst.  
Galfore was fine, he always was. The threat of which he spoke was probably of minuscule importance. She groaned.  
She needed a distraction.  
Her eyes wandered over towards Robin, his face void of all emotion. She yearned to see behind that mask, in both senses of the word. Often, she found herself wondering what color his eyes were...perhaps brown? She was most certain they weren't green, as he always seemed so fascinated with the color of her own. She casually leaned her head against the window, letting out a deep breath.  
As if on cue he looked over her way, catching her gaze in his own. He wrinkled his forehead slightly, a look of concern washing over his features.  
"You okay Star?"  
"Yes, I am...fine, simply worried about my k'norfka."  
"I know," he assured her, nodding his head slightly as they talked over the intercom, "but I promise you, I will do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to him."  
"All of us will ." Cyborg chimed in.  
Starfire smiled, "Thank you friends...for everything."  
"Sure thing-"  
"Dudes..." Beast Boy interrupted, having just woken up from his nap, "what IS that?"  
Before them, lay a massive blockade of Tamaranean guards, each clad in battle armor with spears at the ready.  
"Uhh," Raven murmured, "friends of yours?"  
Starfire pondered the question, not entirely sure of the answer. They wore the traditional uniforms...allies then. But why were they there?  
She had never been informed or even seen a post so far away from Tamaran, a post so big for that matter. The amount of soldiers seemed countless. She decided a confrontation would be better than an unnecessary attack.  
Fumbling with her seatbelt, she eased out of her chair.  
"What are you doing?" came Robin's voice  
"The only way to know what they are doing is to ask, yes?" She reached for the ejection button. Before her fingers graced its surface, Beast Boy interceded.  
"and if they're bad news?"  
She pulled her hand back, not really having assumed they were, but not denying the possibility either.  
"They are my people Beast Boy," she began, "they will not attempt to harm me." She pressed down, lifting her body into space and serenely flying towards the guards.  
From inside the T-ship Robin watched the alien beauty approach one of the many men.  
She displayed a kind smile at their shocked expressions. They were clearly not expecting the arrival of their princess.  
The guard she had confronted placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head. Though Robin could not hear what they were saying, he was fairly certain the man had requested to guide them to the palace. Starfire beamed and nodded at him before beckoning her friends to follow her and the three guards accompanying them.

* * *

Upon entering the palace, they were greeted with a booming voice, all words spoken in Tamaranean.  
Nothing was said by a dazed Starfire, her home was different then when she had last been there, even if her friends couldn't tell. Tamaran seemed...dead. Where were the vivacious crowds she loved so dearly? Where was the precious music she had become accustomed to?  
The girl curiously stared at the man who they were approaching, a man she couldn't recall. He did not look like her people, yet he was certainly speaking their language.  
He stood taller than any of the Titans in stature, much taller than herself. His hair was a pitch black and cascaded down his shoulders. And his eyes... his eyes were a piercing pale blue that seemed to suck out your soul with one glance. They were cold like the icy sea had swallowed him whole and drowned him and it's bottomless pit. The man had sharp cheekbones yet was strangely very muscular. He was as pale as Earth's moon, as if the three suns of Tamaran provided him with no natural glow. Each step he took towards them resulted in chills climbing up her spine.  
His voice was deep, yet his tone led her to believe that every word he said had some sort of double meaning. Words.  
He was speaking to her, or he had been anyway. What he said was unclear to her as her mind had been occupied by his strange physical appearance.  
The stranger tilted his head to the side as if trying to get a better understanding of her.  
"Qortaa." He told his guards, never breaking contact with the girl's eyes.  
The remaining Titans continuously looked back and forth between the two individuals.  
Starfire slowly lifted herself off the ground, two starbolts formed in her hands, "Opta, opta sin trook okar." She said, darting her eyes towards the guards.  
"Rokgur stal forta Koriand'r sal." He retorted in a deeper voice. The fury in her eyes eased a fraction and she looked as if she was debating something.  
Finally she diminished her starbolts and gracefully placed her feet back on the floor.  
The awaiting guards swiftly grabbed her by her arms and ushered her towards the dark haired man, but Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were even quicker in getting into battle mode. Robin was about to commend the fight, when the redhead turned around, "Please, friends, do not be alarmed, I am alright, he only wishes to speak." She said with a reassuring smile, and the team immediately backed down.  
Face to face with the man, Starfire began to talk.  
"Rogar woort Galf- mmffh!" In an instant, the man had grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her towards him. Their lips crashed together and despite her struggles remained that way for quite some time.  
He pushed her away just as a birdarang landed right next to his head.  
Starfire flew over to her friends, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.  
He chuckled, taking in Robins enraged face, "Ah, do not worry friends, it signifies nothing more than the transfer of knowledge," He stated, "unless the Princess truly wishes more." He added, glancing towards her now disgusted face.  
"I don't know how people do things here, "Robin glared," but on Earth, you're supposed to be respectful of other people and not just do something because it's what you need." He snapped, fuming.  
"My sincerest apologies then Starfire." He said with a curt nod, "I assume we got off on the wrong foot, as you would say. So lets start over, shall we?" he turned striding towards the throne where he took a seat with utmost confidence.  
"Hello Teen Titans." He greeted in that same chilling voice, "I am Sedah'rak, Grand Ruler of Tamaran."


	4. Amity and Dark Shadows

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and/or favorited!

disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

* * *

Her kingdom...it was supposed to be dedicated to her bloodline, passed to Galfore by her decree, but the man that stood before her now was in no way related to her. Had Galfore really elected this vile being?  
Her head felt light, and her stomach felt queasy. She needed to sit. Who was this man? What made him think he acquired the audacity to claim this kingdom as his own? Most importantly, where was Galfore?  
"Who are you?" She choked  
"Did you not hear me Koriand'r? I am the Grand Ruler of Tamaran."  
"Yes but...why?" She questioned, suddenly her eyes filled with worry, "Has my k'norfka fallen ill? Have you been appointed for the time being until he is able to return?" He chuckled.  
"No. My position is...permanent."  
Starfire's mind swam for answers, confusion suddenly replaced with grief.  
"Is he..." She took a deep breathe, refusing to believe Galfore was dead, and instead thinking up an alternative. "Did Emperor Galfore bid you take this post in his place?"  
Sedah'rak smiled, clearly enjoying the guessing game, "Wrong again Princess."  
"Who are you!" She shouted, eyes glowing a threatening green. "Clearly you are Tamaranian as you absorb languages through the same means, but-"  
"Ah, the simple word, but." he interrupted, "Such a small word, yet so many rude connotations attached to it." he gave a sly grin as he gestured to himself, "I assume you doubt my heritage due to the way I look?"  
Her mouth was agape, horrified by his bluntness and the avoidance of her true question.  
"It is true I am a Tamaranian, however I was diagnosed with..." he paused, in contemplation, " let's call it a birth defect, for lack of better words. You see Princess, I am unable to absorb energy from our three suns."  
"Then how-"  
"Am I alive?" he finished, "When I was born I was unable to gain strength the the same way you do, but my body found ways to compensate."  
The Titan's stared at him bewildered, he sounded insane, and quite frankly, his interruptions were very rude.  
"Oh but it is a story for another time! Goutan, qortaa opak'r!" he shouted to the soldiers with an insidious smile.

* * *

The guards quickly approached the five heroes and led them into a dim lit hallway. They walked in the middle side by side.  
Robin was fuming, each step he took made the guards look towards him in worry as they anticipated him to lash out.  
He was furious that Starfire was allowing herself to be treated as inferior. She was supposed to be treated like the royalty she was, and she was just letting him walk all over her! Who was that guy anyway?  
He turned his head to see the object of his affections walking beside him. She was staring blankly ahead of them, thinking hard about something as she bit her bottom lip. The man beside her kept sneaking glances at the princess and Robin scowled. If those guards had any decency they would stand up to their undeserving ruler and tell him it was Starfire who should be on that throne...not that he wanted her to stay on Tamaran.  
The men finally ushered them into a bland room and shut the door behind them, glad to be rid of the awkward atmosphere the Boy Wonder had created.  
"Why are they treating us like prisoners!" He finally shouted.  
"Robin-"  
"You're their princess, Starfire! They should at least show a little respect for you! Hell, they should be giving you all the respect in the world!"  
"Robin, please." she walked towards him, "They are merely confused. With a new grand ruler, they do not know who to follow. I have not been to Tamaran in years, I do not blame them for their actions."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Can you guys please stop talking so loud?" Raven interjected, rubbing her temples. The empath looked at the ground, feeling tired and out of place. She had felt Sedah'raks eyes on her when they first arrived, but she had refused to acknowledge him. Something inside wouldn't let her. Even though his glance hadn't lasted long it still had made her feel uncomfortable.  
"You okay Raven?" Robin asked, seeming to have calmed down a little out of concern for his friend.  
She moaned, "I just need to meditate."  
"Hey, Rae...ven?" Beast Boy spoke, "Can I, um, join you?"  
Cyborg scoffed, "You meditating? Man, I don't think you'd even be able to sit still for thirty seconds." He said shaking his head. Beast Boy shot him a dirty look,  
"Well maybe it would be good for all of us to calm down a bit, I just wanted to give it a try."  
"Ugh. Whatever." Raven replied, "Just try not to make any noise."  
"Quiet as a mouse!" He replied, shifting into a small white rodent before plopping himself on the floor and copying Raven's position.  
The rest of the Titans observed the rare moment of amity between their fellow teammates before deciding to join them in the calming exercise.

In truth, Beast Boy had only asked to meditate to see if it would help if he closed his eyes, plus he wanted to spend time with Raven. Lately, he had been feeling...off. There was an aching inside of his body. It wasn't like he was sore from training or had slept wrong or something. No, it was internal, like there were daggers being plunged into his core.  
It was freaking painful.  
He felt like he was falling apart.  
As he sat with his eyes closed he began to dose off. Darkness danced within his mind, little shadows beckoning him to come join them. He looked at them, beaming, they were so free! They flitted around each other, playing a game of chase. Beast Boy eagerly accepted their invitation to join in on the fun.

Raven was trying with all her might to meditate. It was NEVER this hard. Meditating was supposed to be easy, it was something she had mastered, something she had done all her life.  
"You're way too tired to meditate Raven." Sloth said with a loud yawn, "A little nap won't hurt."  
"You need to get control of your emotions," Knowledge said, "just keep trying to meditate, it's the best thing you can do right now."  
Oh, but sleep sounded so nice; and although knowledge was normally the more dependable emotion, Raven allowed herself to fall into a deep slumber.  
It was peaceful, void of anything but a single shadow. She stood in an echoing silence, staring at the approaching figure.  
Closer and closer and closer still, until the shadowy figure was not a shadow at all...but a red emotion which she kept under constant lock and key.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunn...

reviews are nice.


End file.
